combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
First Aid Kit I
Reloaded= |restrictions = Only in Fireteam Mode |popularity = High }} Overview The First Aid Kit I is a Support Weapon reintroduced in Combat Arms Global on April 11st, 2018. It is obtained through completing Cabin Fever on Extreme difficulty. Trivia Media |-| Classic= Overview The First Aid Kit (not to be confused with the Medkit) is available in either the Black Market or Shop at Staff Sergeant/II and can be only used by Operatives. When used, the kit is placed on the ground, emitting a light green circle around (the green light doesn't show for enemies, however). When the user, or an ally, walks into the circle, 5 HP per second is regenerated. The only downside is that it has a limited use (kit explodes when 100 HP is healed; not to be confused with the player reaching 100 HP) and it can be destroyed easily. First Aid Kits can be stacked to regenerate health faster; of course, this then makes them even more vulnerable to gunfire or explosions as enemies can destroy all of the first aid kits together at once. First Aid Kits are extremely useful and are popular at Fireteam, due to the fact they can heal players and help them survive through the Game Mode. First Aid Kits are also popular in other game modes, mostly in no explosive games. Even though the First Aid Kits are in great use, they are rarely noticed in Quarantine Regen. This is because the Infected can destroy the First Aid Kits easily, and it's more useful for an Operative to bring more beneficial weapons to Quarantine (i.e M32, Claymore) to be able to survive than bringing these. However, if used properly and put away from the Infected and explosives, the First Aid Kit can make an extremely useful item for healing its user and other injured teammates in Quarantine. Like the Stamina Kit and some other Operative Items, the First Aid Kit does not cause any damage in any way. Strategies *When playing Elimination style modes, place the First Aid Kits in a corner, behind a crate, or anywhere that isn't easily noticed by enemies and near explosives *When playing Cabin Fever, place these First Aid Kits outside in case the Infected are crowded inside the house *Use it in Cabin Fever especially by placing several in one spot. As the rounds progress, stack more and more on top of each other. This means more health healed per second, easy access, and a lasting supply. As the Infected may breach the perimeter and blow up the first aid kits, it is recommended to place them in an unused corner far from the entrances (such as the kitchen or the base of the stairs prior to round 16). *Also, don't waste the kits. If the next round will heal the rest of your HP or close to that and the round is almost over and the situation is under control (no in the house), do not heal. Given the difficulty of regenerating health normally, this extra healing can turn the tide of any faltering defense. It's also known for standing in the First Aid Kit area, they eventually "self-destruct" and aren't usable anymore. *Remember, do not shoot the First Aid Kits or throw/fire explosives near them. *Put mines near the First Aid Kits so when enemies attempt to destroy it, they would have a nasty surprise in store for them. *In Quarantine Regen, place the First Aid Kits in the corner of the Office to aid injured team mates. *In NEMEXIS HQ, place the First Aid Kits inside the elevator, and keep stacking the item there. *In Fireteam, always collect the red boxes to renew more First Aid Kits. *Stack the First Aid Kits in the same position for easier and faster healing Trivia *Within the First Aid Kit, there appears to be multiple bottles of what seems like disinfectants, band-aids, tweezers and a first aid guide. *Green Cross symbols, or addition signs, will float out from the green light of the First Aid Kit. *The player will hear a beeping sound when they're getting healed. If the player hears nothing, that means their HP is fully replenished already. *The First Aid Kit is held with two hands like the Claymore and even during Sprinting. *The First Aid Kit is "placed" instead of thrown. *Like the Claymore, the First Aid Kit takes up a lot of room on the user's screen but is small when put on the ground. *At times, the First Aid Kit may Headshot, and if a male character, a Nutshot, (as if really shot at) the player when being healed. (The different noises can be heard.) Having a Headshot will cause the player to heal large amounts of HP (30~) for just a 5 HP usage from the Medkit. Nutshots are not any different from regular healing shots due to the 3-25-09 Patch. However, it is quite humorous to hear a nutshot, since that you are putting band-aids on your injured groin. This glitch however, has been patch since the "Restore " update. *This patch works on occasion but most of the time you can hear a nutshot or headshot sound.This either suggested that the patch has failed or nexon has programmed the first aid kit to "attack" the player - As the first aid kit is randomly attacking the players' body sometimes "attacking" the head or the groin. *It is often erroneously referred to by players as a "Meds" or Medkit *When holding the First Aid Kit, it appears to be transparent. *When one looks closely at the bottom when deploying the First Aid Kit, they can see the word NEMEXIS written on it. *If placed on a breakable wooden box, if the box happens to break, the First Aid Kit will just go down on the ground below where the box used to exist, like Mines do. *First Aid Kits placed underwater can only be destroyed with explosives, making it impossible to destroy in a game with no explosives. *When placing First Aid Kits, they may wobble once placed. This is only a minor graphical glitch. Media Main_first_aid_kit.jpg first aid draw.gif|The drawing animation of the First Aid Kit. first aid.gif|The planting animation of the First Aid Kit. first aid sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the First Aid Kit. Video:Combat arms First Aid Kit|First Aid Kit Example Video:Combat Arms First Aid Kit and the force field|First Aid Kit and the Force Field Video:Combat_Arms_M134_Minigun_and_Med_Kit_Review_(Baxstar) Variants Category:Specialist Items Category:Healing Item Category:CASH Category:NEMEXIS Category:2010 Category:GP Standard Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common